1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal, a wireless communication method, and a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless LAN communication has rapidly come into wide use. Wireless LAN access points have been installed in various places such as stations, airports, or shops. In addition, a wireless LAN communication function has been installed, as a standard function, in cellular phone terminals that can communicate with a wireless WAN base station such as telephone communication network.
It is predicted that the wireless LAN communication, will further have come into wide use. It is also predicted that users of wireless communication terminals such as cellular phone terminals connect to the Internet through wireless WAN communication and also use the connection environment for rapid access to the Internet using the wireless LAN communication function in many places.
Generally, the wireless communication terminal can register the wireless LAN access points for performing automatic connections. When the wireless communication terminal enters a wireless LAN communication area of the registered wireless LAN access point, it automatically connects to the wireless LAN access point (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No, 2011-166600).
However, when the user of the wireless communication terminal moves (travels), if the automatic connection is set, the connection stability may remarkably be decreased in wireless communication of the wireless communication terminal. For example, a frequent occurrence of connection and disconnection to and from the wireless LAN access points may occur.